1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in retaining cervical vertebrae of a human spinal column in a desired spatial relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known devices for retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship. Certain of such known devices include rods connected to and extending between vertebrae and certain of such known devices include plates connected to and extending between vertebrae.